Touch of an Angel
by Ione-Sama
Summary: When Rogue catches her beloved Bobby with another girl, she is devastated...yet part of her can't blame him; who would want to be with someone they could never touch? Anguished, she nearly gives up...until an angel heals her heart...with one touch.
1. First Touch

Rogue stood motionless in front of the frosted window, her eyes unmoving from the heart-wrenching view below.

Bobby and Kitty skated on the frozen fountain pond, side by side…hand in hand.

Rogue's heart split in two and suddenly…she died inside. Yet part of her couldn't blame him. She and Bobby had been steady for nearly two years…and all that time, he'd never been able to touch her. Sure, they'd held hands…but Rogue's ever-present gloves stood between the touch of skin on skin. It was of course for his safety; it was too dangerous for anyone to risk touching Rogue, even for a second. They'd been working on trying to find a way for her to control her powers, in an effort to enable human contact. But so far, all the tests they'd run and the trial and error experiments they'd done…all came up with nothing. Rogue became very discouraged, she felt hopeless and even though Bobby had been by her side through it all and did his best to encourage her, she began to see in his ice blue eyes, the same discouragement and defeat that were mirrored in her own tawny hazel ones. She sensed him slowly losing hope and consequently, he gradually lost touch with her; he studied more and hung out with his buddies on more frequent nights. He always met her in between classes, over breakfast and dinner and he walked her to her room every night…but even with that consistency, she began to sense it was more out of obligation than pure desire to be near her.

And now, as she watched…Bobby's hand holding kitty's as that perfect smile of his shone down on her…Rogue's heart…wrenched, tore and simply shriveled up and died. She couldn't scream, couldn't cry….couldn't even breathe.

Just then, a sound from behind her jarred her back to the present and for a split second, she forgot the pain that was searing through her entire body and turned towards the sound.

Warren wondered aimlessly down the darkened empty halls of the mansion. He'd only been a resident for just over a week and he'd spend most of his time familiarizing himself with his new surroundings. On this night however, he'd felt…off. Strange. There was an indecipherable twinge deep in his chest as he'd climbed the stairs to the third floor. Once to the top, the twisting feeling grew more acute. He rubbed his chest with the backs of his fingers, slightly grunting. Just then, his razor-sharp hearing piqued; something…there was someone down the hall to his left. He heard hitched breathing and a slight gasp. Something inside him pulled him towards the sounds. His mind was curious and without thinking twice, he followed his inclination and started quietly down the hall.

He came to a room where the door was slightly ajar. His head told him that he shouldn't just barge into an unknown room, not knowing who's room it might be, but his heart prodded him forward and raising a tentative hand, he pushed the door open. And there she stood. Tall, slender; her dark hair flowed down to past the middle of her back, a lone white streak near the front of her hairline, curled over her shoulder. The drastic contrast intrigued him and he stood frozen to the spot. Suddenly, he heard another slight gasp escape her lips as she turned and her tawny hazel eyes, brimming with unshed tears, met his. His heart stopped and his breathing hitched as if something had completely knocked all the wind out of him. Her dark eyes widened at the first sight of him but then a hint of recognition passed through them.

She recognized him at least. He was the newest mutant who'd come to live at the school after Professor Xavier past away. His name escaped her but then, she'd never been formally introduced. She was somewhat surprised to find him, standing in the doorway watching her. Yet she didn't care at that point…odd. Usually Rogue was very private about her emotions. She had always been viewed as the strong confident individual that inspired the younger mutants. She was like a big sister to the rest of them. No one had ever seen Rogue anything more than a bit frustrated and that was the times when Logan was pushing her in training and everyone knew that Logan's form of instructing could come across as overbearing and anyone would get frustrated at some point. But that was it; Rogue had never come close to losing it in front of anyone. And even if she was crumbling on the inside, she always put on a brave exterior, feeling that she had a responsibility to be strong for the younger ones, especially with the absence of the Professor, Jean and Scott.

She shook her head slightly, trying to clear it of wondering thoughts as she continued to stare at this strange mysterious man before her. His face was like that of an angel. He had perfectly defined cheek bones and a prominent strong jawline. His nose was somewhat crooked but even that seemed to become his overall angelic appearance. His hair was the perfect shade of golden blond, sweeping across his forehead. His mouth...god his mouth. It was like the perfect amount of fullness to his lips yet still the masculine curves were perfectly balanced. Just then, his lips curved into a gentle yet curious smile.

Something in her heart awakened. And she felt the hurt and pain that coursed through her, lessen ever so slightly.

"Excuse me; I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was in here."

"No…no it's…it's alright." She tried…her voice shaky as she attempted to blink away the unshed tears before they spilled over.

His smile grew sad then as he detected the deep lines of pain her face as well as the anguish in her eyes. Something inside him ached deeply for her and he had the sudden urge to pull her into his arms and shield her from whatever pain and sorrow she carried.

"I'm just um…" she trailed off as her voice failed, laced with emotion.

Warren took a step towards her. He didn't know this woman but something inside told him he desperately wanted to…_needed to. _"I'm Angel…well, Warren is my birth name. you can use whichever you like." He held out his hand, gently beckoning to her.

Without even thinking, Rogue placed her gloved hand in his and his warmth spread instantly to every part of her, the pain and anguish seemed to fade away almost completely as she felt the strength of his hand as it held hers. "I'm…Rogue…or Marie."

"Rogue." He said softly. The sound of his voice thrilled Rogue…especially the way he said her name; like he cherished it. "Rogue…are you alright?" The question had been plaguing him from the moment he saw the overwhelming sadness in her tawny hazel eyes.

Rogue stiffened slightly. She wasn't sure whether to tell Warren or to just avoid the question. She felt fearful at the prospect of exposing her vulnerability like this. But when she looked in his clear sky-blue eyes…something told her it was alright to trust him.

"See for yourself…" she whispered softly, nodding her head in the direction of the window.

He moved past her and glanced out the window. His eyes settled on the lone pair, skating on the frozen pond. Hands interlaced and eyes glowing as they looked at each other. It was a scene of pure love and adoration…but something told him it was wrong. His eyes drifted to Rogue.

"That.._was _my boyfriend." She stated simply, her voice steady and emotionless.

A painful twist in Warren's stomach sent him a few steps back from the window, suddenly disgusted by the scene. "Rogue…"

"I knew it would come sooner or later I just…I thought that he'd come and talk to me first…like at least have the decency to break it off before he went off with someone else. I can't say that I blame him I mean…"

Warren cut her off. "Wait, you don't blame him for this? Rogue, he's…he's cheating on you. That's wrong. There's nothing _understandable _about it! How could you even defend him like that?"

Rogue was taken aback by the vehemence in Warren's voice. His expression spoke volumes; he was disgusted, appalled, and furious. "Warren, you don't know what I've put him through for nearly two years…"

"Rogue, I don't understand what are you trying to get at?"

"Warren, HE CAN'T EVEN TOUCH ME!" She screamed out in anguished frustration.

Warren stepped back, startled by her sudden outburst. "what…what do you mean, Rogue?"

Rogue sagged in defeat, her head hung as the tears she'd been trying so hard to force down, suddenly spilled over. She pulled off one long black glove to reveal a slender hand and delicate fingers. Her ring finger held one lone silver band with a sapphire stone set in the center. It was simple but beautiful. She held up her hand, fingers splayed as she began to tremble.

"He…has never…been able to…touch me. In the two years we've been together; not one touch, one kiss…ever." Her voice broke. "My power is…it hurts anyone who touches me. If Bobby or Logan or anyone were to touch me, I would suck the very life-force out of them, they're memories, they're powers, everything. I can't touch anyone because I do and they get hurt. The first boy I ever kissed ended up in a coma for 3weeks, Warren!"

Warren listened, dumbfounded at the heart-breaking tale Rogue described. Her mutant powers were in fact a curse; instead of enhancing her existence, they were the very thing that kept her from the most important experience and desire of every human being….Love. she couldn't touch anyone that came near her or they're lives would be in danger…or worse. She couldn't know the feeling of a man holding her bare hand, caressing her cheek…brushing his lips against hers…holding her body so close…touching every part of her with his fingertips. It was all something that every fiber of her desired to experience…but was viciously withheld from her. He couldn't begin to imagine what she had gone through. "Rogue…I am…so sorry."

"It's not your fault…you barely know me, Warren so honestly, I'm kind of surprised that you even care."

"Why wouldn't I?" His voice soft as he stepped closer to her, his hand reached out to brush her cheek.

She pulled back. "Warren don't, I don't want to hurt you."

He knew she was right; although Warren possessed the power of natural healing, along with his ability to fly and his eagle sight and sharp hearing, Rogue's power was an unknown element and he had no idea how his powers would combat it…or even if his were strong enough to withstand hers. Yet, the thought that this beautiful, mysterious girl had never known what it was like to physically feel another's warmth and caring through a simple touch… he couldn't restrain himself from at least attempting to help her gain some kind of sense as to what it was like. Knowing he could be in danger of losing a good deal of his energy…and possibly his life, was something he considered…but in the moment, it seemed a reasonable risk. "Rogue, do you trust me? I know we just met and quite frankly, we know little to nothing about each other but…if you trust me, I promise you I won't intentionally hurt you."

"Warren, you don't understand…I could literally _kill _you if you touch me even for a second!"

He took another step towards her, closing the final distance between them. Rogue backed up into the wall, her eyes wide with fear. She never took pleasure in any of the people she'd accidentally hurt but with Warren…there was something stronger that pulled her and she felt that if she hurt him, it would kill her.

"Rogue it's alright…just…trust me."

Her mind fought against it. But her heart screamed for the sliver of hope that somehow, this man could help her reach what she'd been missing her whole life. She knew the risk but in that moment, her body crying out for just one simple touch…won over.

Warren's hand reached out slowly and gently towards her face. She stood motionless, unable to move yet inwardly she was screaming to run. His fingers were inches from her cheek…her lip quivered as she waited for the inevitable convulsions and look of pain in his sky blue eyes…he would doubtlessly suffer from the physical contact…how much, Rogue was uncertain.

Just then, she felt a slight warmth as his fingertips brushed her cheek. She gasped, bracing herself for the inevitable…but it never happened. The two paused, waiting. Nothing. Warren advanced even further, cupping her cheek gently with his fingers…then he pressed his palm to her face and her eyes widened as tears of surprise and overwhelming joy coursed down her pale cheeks.

"W-warren!" She gasped. She couldn't believe it; he was touching her…actually _touching _ her and he was still standing in front of her, on his own two feet, completely unaffected.

"How?"

"I…I don't know Rogue…but however it is, I'm…I'm glad."

Rogue fumbled with her other glove, dispensing them on the floor as her now bare hands shook. She ached to reach out and touch Warren's face but shyness took over and she hesitated, for fear she would scare him.

He looked at her hands, then back up at her. "Here…" He reached down taking her hands in his. She gasped again, the feeling still so new and overwhelming, frightened her yet thrilled her.

Holding her hands in his, he brought them up to his face and pressed them to either side. Rogue half-cried, half laughed as the warmth of his skin tingled through her fingers all the way up her arms. Her knees began to shake but she ignored the weakening sensations, not daring to look away from Warren's eyes even for a moment.

"I…I can touch you!" She whispered.

"Yes Rogue…Yes, you can touch me…and I can touch you."

"I can't believe it! Warren!"

His smile brightened and a warm laugh echoed from his lips.

Just then, as her hazel eyes stared deeply into his, her cheeks grew scarlet and she became painfully aware of how close they were to each other. Warren's warm breath ghosted across her face and his sent wafted all around her. His white angel wings that had hung motionless at his side were now stretching outward and arched lightly around her…she had taken slight notice of them before but hadn't paid much attention as his sky-blue eyes had captured her so completely. But now the moon had risen high in the sky and the rays coming through the window, cast an angelic white glow as they reflected of his wings.

"You…you're like an angel Warren." She breathed.

He laughed softly. "Well my other name is Angel so yeah I guess I am." His mouth curved up in a mischievous grin as his eyes sparkled. He couldn't stop looking into Rogue's eyes; so dark and mysterious yet they held a depth that was so captivating you could get lost in them.

And he was definitely lost. For good. Just then, he smiled wider and in a smooth movement, his white wings arched around Rogue, pulling her in closer. She gasped lightly as she felt the warmth of his feathery wings as they engulfed her. His hands tugged hers as he pulled her closer to him, his wings coming in closer, wrapping the two of them in a close cocoon.

Rogue looked at him, breathless.

He shrugged, his smile softened and his eyes dropped. "I'm sorry but I…I wanted you closer so…" he trailed off, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

She looked down, blushing as the streak of white hair fell into her eyes. Brushing it back behind her ear, a small smile graced her lips as she slowly raised her eyes to meet his. "Well to be honest…I'd be lying if I said I wasn't wishing you would."

Warren's smile broadened and she felt his warmth completely consume her. She felt so safe with him. It was unmistakable yet she couldn't figure out why; she barely knew this man any yet in one night, he had completely stolen her heart and pulled her closer than she'd ever been to anyone.

"What are you thinking, Marie?"

"I was just thinking…how strange it is that I just met you and yet…you…Me and…well I mean we are…" she shook her head, trailing off; she couldn't put her whirling thoughts into the right words.

Just then, Warren's hand cupped her chin, tilting her face upwards to look at him. "I know it's almost as if it's…fate like…like…"

"…Like love at first sight." She whispered.

His eyes caught hers and held them intently. He'd never known anything like this even existed…but the way he felt, though he couldn't quite describe it, he knew it was real; this woman in front of him was real and his heart was instantly intertwined with hers…steadfast and unbreakable. He brushed his fingers through her long dark hair, relishing the silky feel and texture. "Well I want you to know that from now on Rogue, I'm here to stay. For good. I'm not gonna walk away, I'm not going to leave you, I'm not gonna disappear. No matter what happens, I will always be here, you won't ever be alone and I promise, no one is ever going to hurt you again; I'm going to make sure of that because they'll have to answer to me. I'm going to protect you, I swear it on my life."

Rogue was breathless. She'd never heard such ardent and sincere words spoken by anyone…not even in the times she'd heard Scott and Jean expressing how much they loved one another had come even close to the words Warren had just spoken with such feeling. She was speechless.

"You…really mean that?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Rogue…I mean it. I'm with you, I'm yours…all the way, every last part of me…for the rest of my life."

Tears welled up in her eyes and warren brushed them away with the back of his finger as his own eyes glistened. Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed her against him, her head rested comfortable against his chest. He buried his face into her hair…her scent overwhelmed him, he'd never felt so strong yet so weak all at once.

"I'll never let you down." He whispered huskily into her hair."

She lifted her head just enough to look up at him. "And I'll never stop believing in you or trusting you." She said back, her eyes glowing and her face radiant with happiness. "Well you have me, Warren…all of me. My heart, my mind…everything." She nestled her face into his neck as his arms tightened around her.

Rogue couldn't have known how much her life would change that night…but she knew then in that moment, that everything had changed. She would never be the same and her life would forever be bound to Warren in a bond that was unbreakable…all because one man had the courage to trust, to risk…to touch.


	2. Her Guardian Angel

The next morning, Rogue woke up and she couldn't wait to get started with her day. It had been months since she felt this vibrant and happy. A smile crossed her face when Warren's smiling face passed through her mind; she knew he had everything to do with how she felt and her heart fluttered as the memory of his arms around her, flashed before her eyes.

A light knock on her door broke her quiet revelry. "Rogue?"

It was Bobby. Rogue groaned. After seeing Bobby last night…cheating on her and then meeting Warren, she'd forgotten all about her back-stabbing coward of a now-ex boyfriend and she had no desire to face him right now. Or ever. She let out a heavy sigh as another persistent knock sounded. "Rogue? Are you ok? We're gonna be late for breakfast, Babe."

She shuddered disdainfully at the nickname; it sounded almost filthy on his lips…especially since she knew she hadn't been his 'babe' for probably longer than she knew. Even though the ache began to throb in her chest, she determined not to let him get the best of her again. She was finally free of him…and Warren had been responsible for giving her that freedom back. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders, set her jaw and opened the door.

"Hey so are you ready t-"

"It's over, Bobby."

"What are you talking about, Rogue?"

Her expression turned disdainful; she couldn't believe he was actually trying to fain ignorance. "I mean you and me. We're over."

Bobby's eyes widened. He took a step back, collecting himself. "Rogue, I'm not sure what you're getting at but i-"

"I saw you, Bobby. I know what you did…with Kitty."

Bobby was inwardly stuttering but he remained composed. "I don't know what you're talking about, Rogue. If you mean last night, nothing happened Kitty was just down, missing home so I took her skating. That's it."

Rogue shook her head. Bobby had always been good at persuasive speeches; he was good in the debate club, known for the mutant with the most convicting argument. For a moment, she had to clear her thoughts, collect herself. Then she looked Bobby straight in the eye; her eyes were hardened and determined. "I don't care how you try to get around it, Bobby; it doesn't matter. I saw you…with _her._ Holding her hand…the way you looked at her. I know things have been rough on you since my powers came back but…the least you could've done was had the decency to break it off with me first…instead, now I look like a fool in front of the whole school."

"Look, I don't know what you think you saw but you are definitely overreacting…"

He reached for her arm; she jerked it away, huffing in frustration. "Don't. Touch me. Don't come near me; you lost that privilege when you decided to cheat."

Bobby never liked being told what to do by any girl…and now, his persuasion turned to irritation. Grasping her arm, he jerked her forward so that their faces were just inches apart. "I don't know…what you are trying to accuse me of, but I don't like being accused of something…that never happened."

Rogue couldn't believe it. He was actually denying it, lying straight to her face. The thought sickened her as she watched his eyes harden. Her heart began to flutter nervously and she could feel her hands tremble slightly. Something about Bobby suddenly seemed…unpredictable. Dangerous. Suddenly, she wished she hadn't quite provoked him to this point.

"Now. I think we're done with this conversation. I don't want it brought up again, Rogue."

Just then, a rustling sound behind Bobby, took Rogue's attention and her eyes shifted over his shoulder towards the doorway. "I believe she told you she was done."

Both turned, startled faces to see Warren Worthington III standing imposing in the door way. His stance was offensive, shoulders squared, fists clenched at his sides and his jaw flexed as his teeth clenched. Rogue gasped as she saw his beautiful sky-blue eyes glaze over. He was furious.

"Excuse me, but this is none of your business, this is between me and my girlfriend."

"I believe you mean your ex-girlfriend." Warren took a full step forward into the room; his wings rustled behind him as they spread to their full breadth; the sight made him look even more intimidating and Rogue could sense the ever so slight change in Bobby's behavior. The resolve in his eyes faltered and he shifted slightly backwards.

Warren sensed Bobby's uneasiness and it spurred him forward. "She's not your property anymore, Drake."

"Whatever is going on between her and I is none of your business, bird-boy…so I suggest you flap those freak-wings of yours and go fly off a cliff."

At hearing Bobby's brutal insults, Rogue's temper flared and heatedly, she shook his firm grip off of her and shoved him viciously backwards. "Look, I don't know who you think you are!" her southern accent thickened the angrier she grew and Warren thought it was incredibly sexy. "But you can't just barge into my room and insult my friends."

"Rogue, you need to stop, this behavior is out of control and it's ridiculous."

"Don't tell me what to feel or not feel, Bobby; you don't know what I'm feeling. Now I think it's about time you leave…ten minutes ago!" Rogue sputtered vehemently; Warren saw the fire flash in her eyes and he could see this woman was a spit-fire, definitely a force to be reckoned with…and he felt almost sorry for Bobby having to be on the receiving end of her fiery darts. "Get out, Bobby."

Bobby took a step towards her but Warren placed himself between them, placing a protective arm around the front of Rogue and moving her behind him, he starred Bobby down, unwavering; his eyes glinted as they flashed a stormy grey. "The lady just asked you to leave. Back off, Icicle…you come near her and I'll snap your neck."

Rogue's heart thrilled at the sound of Warren's deep voice as he valiantly defended her. She wanted to throw her arms around him from behind…but she refrained knowing it could make things worse.

"She's not your girl anymore so just let it go. You gave up that right."

"Oh and what would you know about that?"

"When I saw you making the biggest mistake of your life; you stood by another girl's side when you should've never left Rogue."

"Well considering I can't do much other than just stand by her, I don't think anyone could blame me for at least wanting some genuine company. At least Kitty actually talks back and laughs when I talk to her…and she doesn't go around moping having a pity party and feeling sorry for herself!" He eyed Rogue coldly and she felt the fist tighten around her heart.

Warren's temper let lose and his fist flew at bobby's face in a vicious right hook, connecting squarely with the other boy's jaw. Bobby stumbled backwards, dazed and seeing stars as the jarring pain shot through his jaw, all the way up his face. He tasted saltiness as his lip broke open and began to bleed. Before he could pick himself up off the floor, Warren was standing over him, his wings spread out austere and commanding. "Come near her…touch her and you'll have more to worry about than just a busted lip. Now get out."

Bobby stood to his feet, brushing the blood from his lip with the back of his hand. "We're not through here." He shot at Rogue then turning, stumbled out.

Once he'd left, Rogue let out a breath; she hadn't realized she'd been holding it in.

Warren turned towards her, his smooth forehead creased with worry lines.

Rogue realized her hands had been shaking; she didn't think she had been frightened; it was most likely the anger that had boiled up inside her. Warren noticed her trembling hands and he grasped her slender fingers in his.

The trembling ceased instantly as she felt his warmth spread through her fingers and hands. She loved that Warren could calm her so completely with a simple touch and the sound of his voice; it was something she'd never felt before. "Yeah I'm fine…really."

He eyed her hazel eyes as they faltered slightly. "You sure?"

Her lips spread into a reassuring smile as she met his sky-blue gaze. "Yes, Warren really…thank you for…well…"

He smiled as he turned and tapped her nose playfully with his index finger, his eyes sparkling. "It's no problem, Angel…I told you I'd protect you and I meant it. Besides…I like the idea of being here to save you; it makes me feel heroic." He winked at her playfully and she giggled warmly…god, he loved the sound of her laugh and the way it made her eyes dance, made him melt. He felt like he would do anything for her, right in that moment.

"So. Now that I've been officially established as your …ahm!...guardian angel, would you do me the honor of going to breakfast with me?" He bowed low like a gentleman, making Rogue's laugh bubble over even more. "Well of course, Sugar, how could I refuse such an offer?" She beamed at him.

Warren flashed his dazzling smile as he offered her his arm. Taking hold of it, Rogue smiled back and the two walked out of her room, down the hall towards the delicious aromas of breakfast.

Rogue's heart sang as she clung more securely to Warren's arm. Today was going to be the best day she'd had in months.


	3. I Swear It

_**I'm loving writing this story! And I love the reviews, thanks so much! I've always loved Rogue's character because she's the one that doesn't quite fit in, she's very different and I can relate to that. And Angel is kind of in the same place she is yet their characters are so opposite in the sense that he compliments her and to me, is the perfect one to swoop in (no pun intended) and rescue her! Keep the reviews comin and I'ma definitely keep the updates comin too!**_

_**Xoxo 3**_

The day was perfect. Rogue couldn't stop smiling, even as she sat through two hours of Sociology and then an hour and a half of Physics, Warren's smiling face played through her head and made her smile even more. She found herself doodling little shooting stars and hearts on the margins of her note paper. Just then, as class period ended and the signal sounded for lunch, Rogue practically leapt out of her chair. Grabbing her books she hurried out into the hall, looking around anxiously for any sign of Warren.

"Looking for me?"

She heard a warm voice sound from behind her. She smiled softly as she turned and his sky-blue eyes met hers. "Hey." She said somewhat shyly, her cheeks flushing pink as she caught his warm scent surrounding her.

"Hey yourself! How was Physics?"

"Surprisingly good; I usually can't concentrate…but today I was on top of it."

He smiled approvingly at her. "Good! I'm proud of you, Beautiful."

Her cheeks flushed even redder and she ducked her head, avoiding his eyes.

Reaching out, he took her hand. "So. Lunch, then?"

She nodded eagerly. "I'm famished!"

He through his head back, laughing. "I don't think I've known a woman who loved food as much as you do; I like it."

The two of them headed off, hand in hand towards the dining room and kitchen. As they passed through the dining room, several pairs of curious eyes and astonished looks followed them. Among them were Logan and Storm. At Logan's questioning glance, Rogue just gave him a small smile as she followed Warren into the kitchen.

"Well, a lot of curious people I see."

Rogue laughed nervously a bit. "Yeah well…most of them probably don't know about me and Bobby…" she trailed off, her stomach twisting a bit at the thought of her ex-boyfriend.

Sensing her discomfort, Warren pulled her close to him with one arm curled around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Rogue." He whispered gently, watching her hazel eyes as they saddened.

Rogue shook her head, smiling up at Warren; the sadness and concern in his eyes melted her heart. She still couldn't fathom how one person could have so much gentleness, compassion, care and sweetness…especially when it was directed at her. Pulling her crimson glove off, she reached up cupping his face in her hand. The warm smoothness of his skin against hers always made her shiver. Caressing his cheek with her thumb, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his steady gaze.

"You better be careful, Rogue." He breathed.

She cocked her head, giving him a quizzical look. "Why?"

He bit his lower lip, the sexiest smile touching his lips and reaching his eyes. "Because if you keep touching me like that…you just might bewitch me into falling in love with you."

Rogue's breath hitched at Warren's last words. Her fingers paused momentarily on his cheek. She fumbled for something to say, suddenly feeling she had to break the penetrating silence that suddenly felt deafening. "Well I…honestly highly doubt that." She answered lamely.

Warren watched her intently. "I don't think it is…" He bent his head lower, trying to get her to look at him. "I think it's very likely to happen."

Rogue shook her head, her hand slipping from his face as she wrapped her arms around herself; Warren sensed her drawing within herself; a defensive shield stood between them. "You think that but it's not true. The only reason you think that is because right now things aren't complicated…confusing. Or dangerous."

Warren felt a pang in his chest as Rogue closed herself off to him; he didn't want her to feel the need to protect herself from him; it was killing him to see her distancing herself from him and in an attempt to reassure her, he took her hand, pulling her closer to him. "Hey now, what's that supposed to mean, huh?"

She shook her head, trying to ignore the warmth of his skin against hers as his fingers tightened on hers, tugging her towards him. "Warren just because we can touch now doesn't mean that…" she trailed off, her voice faltering as she realized the possibility that this may very well not be permanent. The thought of having to revert back to being isolated from any human contact was frightening enough…but the thought of not being able to be near Warren…not being able to touch him; it sent a shuddering pain through her entire body and her knees gave out just slightly.

"Hey, whoa!" Warren's voice grew alarmed as Rogue lost her balance and teetered slightly. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he supported her against him. "Hey…nothing's gonna happen ok?" He tilted her chin upwards, looking in her eyes. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you and even if this thing comes back…er, affects me I guess I should say, I'm _not going to leave _you just because of it; I mean nothing's perfect, Rogue and everyone hits rough places in the road of life in general…what matters is that we have each other now and we can work through this…together."

Rogue's heart skipped a beat as she listened to Warren. His words were so earnest and sincere, she felt herself settle into his warm embrace…then turning her hazel eyes to his she looked at him fully and earnestly. She was scared to death, knowing that taking the chance to trust him was risking her heart being shattered again. But the look in his sky-blue eyes compelled her heart and she took the leap of faith. "Do you promise?"

He smiled, feeling his throat tighten with emotion as he saw this woman, completely terrified yet willing to trust her heart to him. "Yes, Rogue…I swear it on my life. I will always be here for you…and everything that I have, everything that I am…it's all _yours._"

Then pausing, he bit his lip nervously as he continued. "…that is…if you'll have me."

Rogue couldn't hold back any longer, tears shining in her eyes; she glanced at the floor, trying to compose herself. She felt so happy, meeting his gaze then as a brilliant smile shone in her eyes and the tears spilled over. "The only…gift I will accept…is your heart." She said finally.

Warren's own eyes shown with tears of joy and he took her by the shoulders. "Then it is yours, completely and forever! You had it from the first moment I looked in your eyes."

Rogue's lip quivered as tears poured forth freely. She reached her hands up, grasping his arms as a soft sob escaped her lips; she could hardly contain the pure joy she felt.

Seeing her looking so happy and so beautiful, Warren couldn't keep his lips from hers any longer. Stepping towards her, he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips gently to hers.

Rogue was breathless as his mouth captured hers. Frozen for a moment, shock overwhelmed her. Her very first kiss in years, she'd forgotten what it was like yet as Warren's lips moved against hers, she couldn't imagine how her first kiss could've come close to this; it was heavenly. Suddenly, her mouth responded and she crashed her lips more earnestly to his, her arms flew around his neck as she pulled herself as close to him as she could possibly get.

Warren's heart raced as he felt her aggressiveness in her embrace and the hungry need in her kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and mentally swore he'd never let go. They were so lost in each other that they didn't notice Storm and Logan standing in the doorway, each looked on, frozen in shock. Suddenly, Storm managed to clear her throat weakly.

But neither Rogue nor Warren seemed to notice; they held each other tighter and their kiss deepened with passion. Logan fidgeted uncomfortably, clearing his throat loudly which at length, caught the couple's attention. At the sight of Logan in her periphery, Rogue broke the kiss (very reluctantly), her cheeks reddened as she gasped for air, her chest rising and falling as her heart still raced vigorously.

Logan found his voice first. "Ok. First off, who the hell are you? And second of all, how in the hell are you still standing on your own two feet; by all bets, you should be passed out on the floor, unconscious."

Warren shrugged, smiling. "I know, so I've heard…we can't explain it either." He gestured between himself and Rogue.

Storm finally found her voice, gasping. "Rogue! This is…this is amazing, how'd it happen?"

"I really don't know, honestly. I…it was the night that I saw Bobby cheating and…"

"Whoa, whoa wait back up, ice-boy was cheating on you!" Logan sputtered angrily.

"Logan it's alright it's over."

"I'm gonna kill that little bastard!" Logan practically growled.

Logan really, it's fine I'm…well I'm definitely over it…and I've got something way better than anything I ever had with Bobby." She turned an adoring glance on Warren, the young man blushed but smiled.

Logan watched the exchange, seeing the plain look of love radiating in Rogue's eyes. He remembered what it was like and a painful twinge in his chest reminded him once again how alone he was.

"Well! This is definitely exciting!"

"It's odd though…because my powers are still present, it's not like the cure kicked in again…because I still can't touch anyone else without them being affected but…Warren is the exception somehow; I can touch him to any extent so far and he's fine."

"To any extent, huh?" Logan's voice hinted as he eyed the young man suspiciously.

"Logan!" Rogue sputtered. "It's …oh my god, it's nothing like that. Besides that's…none of _your _business!" Her cheeks flushed, exasperated and embarrassed.

"Hey kid, you may be nineteen but I'm still like the only brother you've ever had and I take that role very seriously…if I find out that this punk's been bangin you, I swear…"

"Oh my god, Logan stop!" Rogue clamped her hands over her ears. "Storm can you please tell him to shut up? This is embarrassing!"

"Logan, Rogue's nineteen, she's old enough to make her own decisions and some things you just don't share with anyone! Even if they're like family so, stop probing her, please? You're making _me _feel awkward and I'm not even the one getting all the embarrassing questions." Storm shook her head vigorously. "Well Rogue, even though Warren seems to be unaffected by your mutations, we still need to run some tests; see if we can figure out exactly what it is that enables his immunity to your powers. I don't wanna take any chances on not knowing how this thing is affected by him; I want to know everything that causes the change."

Rogue nodded. "Alright."

"Right now, Logan and I have some things to discuss but maybe sometime later this evening after classes you and Warren can meet me down in the clinic?"

Rogue glanced at Warren for confirmation; he nodded his agreement.

"Alright it settled then, we'll see you both later then."

Turning, Storm exited, Logan close behind her.

Rogue sighed, laughing a little nervously. "Well, that was a little awkward…if not completely disconcerting."

Warren laughed then. "Yeah, kinda awkward having Logan interrogate me like that, considering we've never even come close to…"

Rogue shook her head. "It's all good though; I mean he's just being a big brother, I know him…and he knows me and how I am."

Warren nodded, smiling. "Well that's good, I'm glad." He ran his fingers through the streak of white hair that fell into her beautiful hazel eyes. "So um…where were we again?"

Rogue blushed as she smiled shyly. "I don't know…" Flicking her hair out of her face with a toss of her head, she eyed him with a playful and slightly seductive smile. "Why don't you remind me, Angel."

Warren flashed his dazzling smile as he leaned in. _'god, I love this woman.' _ He thought to himself as his lips met hers and he felt the warm smile of her lips against his.


	4. The Start of Something New

That evening, as Rogue and Warren headed down to the clinic for the tests, Rogue was quiet and her hands shook a little nervously. Sensing her uneasiness, Warren gripped her hand, looking in her eyes. "You ok?"

She looked at him, trying a smile. "Yes! Of…of course!"

He watched her; he could tell she wasn't being completely honest. Tugging on her hand, they paused in the hallway. He tilted her chin up till her eyes met his. "Rogue…what is it?"

She shook her head, looking down. "I'm just…nervous. I mean what if these tests show that this …that you're immunity is only temporary…what if I really can hurt you?"

Pulling Rogue into a tight hug, he rested his chin on top of her head and stroked her hair soothingly. "Hey, it's alright…you don't have to be afraid. Everything's going to be fine; nothing about you will hurt me, ok? I promise."

She looked up at him, smiling at the confidence that shown in his eyes; he always knew how to calm her fears instantly with just a look, a simple word or touch…god, she didn't want that to ever end; she prayed that Warren would always be her angel no matter what.

"Com'on Beautiful, let's get in there and get these tests done…then we can have dinner! Say, my room?"

Her eyes glowed with anticipation. Gripping Warren's hand, they entered the clinic; no matter what the test results would be, Rogue somehow knew deep down inside that everything would be alright.

# # # #

"Well, I'm not exactly certain how this is even possible…." Storm trailed off as she perused the test results on Rogue and Warren's charts. "But clearly, there is an element in his DNA mutation that enables him to completely resist your mutations…it's as if yours completely disintegrates once it comes into contact with his…his merely absorbs the energy but not the actually effects of it. It's fascinating!"

"So what does it mean? Does it mean that he's absorbing my energy?"

"No, no! nothing like that; he's not depleting you of your specific energy force…just the energy that powers the effects of your mutation; your powers…his are completely converting yours into positive energy that is hence merely absorbed with no side effects."

"So does that mean we're still safe? As far as I can go on touching Rogue and it won't affect her negatively?"

Rogue touched his arm. "You're the one that I'm worried about, Warren."

He shook his head, smiling down at her and laying a comforting hand over hers. "Aw, Darling I am the least of my concerns; it's worth the risk for me; I just want to make sure that you are alright."

Storm couldn't help but smile at the tenderness between the young couple. It was already plain to see that Warren idolized Rogue, anything she did or said was the axis that his world spun on; her looks and smiles were his heartbeat and the breath in his lungs…Storm's heart warmed at the look in his eyes…they practically glowed whenever Rogue was around and whenever he looked at her…this young man was definitely hopelessly in love and there would be nothing to stop it. Storm was so happy; Rogue deserved someone who would stick by her side and love her through all the trials and difficulties that she would doubtlessly face in her young life. "Alright, well it looks like everything's fine; all your vitals are normal, energy levels are good, mutation energy flux, input and output are balanced."

Rogue breathed a sigh of relief. Warren rubbed comforting circles on her back as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well alright then! It's about 5:30 so definitely time for dinner. You two go on ahead, I'm gonna clean up here and then I'll be up."

Rogue and Warren nodded gratefully and the two of them headed upstairs to dinner.

Once alone, Storm set to putting away the testing equipment as well as sterilizing the syringes and discarding needles in the sharps container. She then preceded to wipe down all the surfaces with disinfecting alcohol and arranging the instruments in their proper drawers and containers. She was so focused that she hardly noticed Logan who had quietly slipped into the clinic without a sound. He stood for a long moment at the door, observing her.

Storm had always been so warm and caring; from the first time that they'd met; even when he was apprehensive with the professor, Scott and even occasionally Jean, there had always been something about storm that put him completely at ease...was it her voice? Her smile? The concern in her eyes whenever she looked at him and knew that he was troubled...the comforting way she laid a hand on his shoulder to encourage him? ….perhaps even the way she walked.

Whoa.

Suddenly, Logan was broadsided. In all this time, Storm had always been the one that was a constant in his life. She'd always been there for him. Always. And through everything that happened; with Scott's death, Jean's loss of sanity, resulting in the death of the professor...they'd been through literal hell together. And still, here she was; possibly the strongest woman he'd ever known...stronger than even Jean...she never faltered. Even if she were crumbling from the inside (though he knew he'd never know if she was; she wouldn't let anyone see it), she always kept her head and held the rest of the students together. She was strong as iron and tough as nails. And though he'd always known this, it had never fully come to his realization until now.

...And along with it, something else was beginning to stir within him...ever so slightly; so slight it was nearly imperceptible even to his own conscious understanding, but it was definitely there and as his dark eyes watched Storm's slender womanly figure, moving about the room, calm dedicated and focused, his thoughts momentarily pondered the possibility that this could be the start of something new.


	5. The Challenge

"You know you're beautiful when you're cleaning like a fiend?"

Storm gasped and startled, spun around; the tray of scalpels in her hand clattered to the floor with a deafening ringing sound. When she spotted Logan leaning up against the far wall, arms crossed over his chest and a playful grin on his face, her arms dropped to her sides and she sighed in relief. "Logan, my god, don't scare me like that! You just about gave me grey hair!"

Logan snickered. "Yeah well Ro I think you're past the grey stage…sorry to break it to you."

She cast a scornful glance over her shoulder at him.

He waited for her to respond to his earlier comment and when she didn't he merely repeated it. "You know you're beautiful when you're cleaning like a fiend?"

She laughed a little, her back towards him. "I heard you the first time, Logan."

"Well you didn't respond Ro, I had to make sure you caught it."

She shook her head, glancing over at him. "You know I'm willing to bet that's one of your lines that you keep on hand for your stand-by ice-breakers with women."

He furrowed his eye brows. "Actually no, that one I never used until now; always thought it was too subtle and cheesy." he pushed himself off the wall and shoving his hands in his pockets, walked towards her.

She nodded, exaggerating the gesture. "Oh yeah, I'm sure about that."

Logan could sense her slightly icy comments. She was obviously trying to throw him off topic…he wondered why. "So I take it you don't take compliments well huh?"

She shrugged. "To be honest with you Logan, I never got too many comments. Not since…" she stopped herself. A dark shadow crossed her exotic features and for a second, Logan thought he caught of hint of remorse in her eyes.

"Not since…?"

She looked up at him then. "Well if an 'I love you' every day from my fiancée counts or an occasional 'lookin good, baby' then yeah I've had a few in my day."

"Whoa wait. You were engaged?"

She laughed outright. "Does that surprise you, Logan?"

He coughed and sputtered. "No! No, its not like I don't think its absurd that any man could become attracted to you…in fact I've often wondered why unlike Jean and Scott, you've never had anyone."

"Well I was engaged…so I almost did."

"What do you mean almost?"

For a long moment, Storm only looked at him, her eyes grew darker. "He…it was seven years ago…we'd just gotten engaged that spring and we're planning to get married the next summer. Then….things started happening. Changing."

"You mean, you started changing? You weren't always a mutant?"

She shook her head. "Not as far as I know. Or at least, if I was in didn't start to manifest itself until much later. One night, it was our anniversary…June 6th. I'd gone out that day to buy myself a new dress, get my hair done…" her eyes softened and grew wistfully distant at the memory. "He was gonna be home later that night so I thought I'd surprise him….at least, that's what he'd told me."

"He lied?"

"….I came home that night…it was his apartment, but I stayed over their a lot so I figured what harm was there in me just showing up and surprising him. His car was parked in the driveway….and all the lights were off except…for the bedroom. I let myself in with the spare key he'd given me; Calvin was always paranoid about someone breaking in so he always kept the house locked. Put my stuff down and just ambled up the stairs, down the hall and I was almost to the bedroom when ….I heard…._her._"

Logan froze. His mouth hung slightly open and his eyebrows gathered together, troubled.

"He didn't even hear me come in…the master bedroom was huge and the bed was at the farthest end, sectioned off behind a thin veil of curtains…I'd helped him pick those curtains out on our one year anniversary…well there he was, in bed…naked and there _she was_ on top of him….she had long fiery red hair…I knew he'd always had a thing for red-heads."

"Ro…"

"Well I lost it. I don't know how it happened but I lost it. I got so angry, Logan and….there was nothing I could do to stop it."

Logan's eyes widened…something told him he didn't want to know what happened next…but the look on Storm's face told him he needed to let her get it out."

"…it was like lightening flashed out of nowhere…I barely knew what happened and then….it hit them. Both of them."

His stomach churned as he watched Storm's face go pale.

"The next thing I knew, I was waking up on the floor and they were…dead."

She looked up at him then and he could see angry tears brimming her eyes. "I never meant to kill them…I was angry but I never meant to…but it all happened so fast and that's when I knew that…." Storm was shaking now; she wrapped her arms around her body, willing herself to be calm but Logan could see she was fighting…hard. "After that I just left…I moved around a lot and I didn't have any contact with anyone…and then one day…._he _found me."

"Professor."

"Yeah…It was at this convention that I was at; it was something about the mutant isolation movement, I don't know if you remember that, most people don't but it was when mutants were first coming out in the public eye and the government thought that setting up a 'wellness help program' would be a good way to keep the mutants cooperative and 'willing citizens' of society…" she scoffs disdainfully. "Little did we know that it was just a bunch of fancy bullshit for rounding us all up and putting us in camps that were situated in isolated regions around the globe…places where we'd simply disappear and no one would ever know we existed."

Logan watched storm's eyes…they darkened with hatred and a rage he rarely saw openly displayed in her. "Xavier saved me from that…I was still so young, 20 and completely naïve, I had every intention of being one of the first to sign up for the 'wellness program' but when I met the professor, he assured me that it would be no life for me…that I would simply disappear and he offered help if I would let him; I guarantee you, it wasn't easy for me to trust him at all. Especially because I had no respect or trust for men in general. But when he took me to see the mansion…back then it was during the time that tours were conducted so people could come and stay at the school for a few days to really get a feel for what it was like. So I came and stayed…and I never left."

"And Scott and Jean?"

"They came soon after. And when I met Jean, I knew we'd be close."

"And did the professor know…"

She shook her head. "No. No he never knew; no one ever knew."

"But with his telepathy how did you manage to keep it hidden?"

"I'd run from it for so long and I never faced it. It got to the point where I'd nearly convinced myself that it never happened…I guess it was buried so deep in my sub-conscious that he never sensed it…almost like your suppressed memories."

"So…how is that you're telling me this, now?"

She shook her head, puzzled then a smile crossed her lips. "I don't really know…it started with you giving me a line….er, compliment and then you said that I wasn't used to them and I said I hadn't had much of them since Calvin…I don't know I guess it just kind of spilled out after all these years I…I guess I'm not too afraid to hide it anymore…especially with you."

"So you feel like I'm your soul confidant, then…hmmm, I should remember that whenever I want to get you to confess something."

She tossed her head, laughing. "Yeah well don't get used to it, Hot Stuff, It's not gonna be like that every time."

Logan smiled at the nickname she'd tossed at him. Something warmed in the pit of his stomach and suddenly, he had the craziest flirtatious urge and his face cracked in an over-exaggerated suave smile. "Well I don't know I may be alright with that…depending on how it is that I'll have to work to get it out of you all the other times…" he edged slowly towards her, never breaking eye-contact.

She laughed again…the sound of it made his heart do a crazy flip. What was with him? He hadn't felt like this in he didn't know how long…and with storm of all people? It was like suddenly he was seeing her in a completely different light than what he'd seen before…she wasn't just storm now; she was a woman, beautiful, confident, strong…sassy and fiery and he was liking this side of her and the more he saw of it, the more he wanted to see…but of course, only if he was the one doing the digging and discovering.

"Yeah well you'd have to conjure up some pretty fancy tricks to get me to go that much into it with you; a woman has a lot of secrets and she's good at keeping them." She flashed him a smile then turned away, putting away the last few things into their respective places.

"Oh I can think of a few very…_effective _ways of getting you to share some of those secrets…"

Suddenly her cheeks flushed a warm pink. What was going on with her? She suddenly felt very aware of herself in front of Logan and at the sound of his deep voice as it took on a flirtatious …and somewhat erotic edge, she felt heat radiating through her whole body…hotter in certain places than in others. She couldn't understand how all of a sudden, Logan was having such an affect on her emotions. Her heart rate was speeding up and her breathing came in slight gasping heaves at his seductive banter. "Oh I…ahm. Highly doubt that you would have the…energy or the um…stamina for such an intellectual battle; digging for a woman's secrets is a lot more demanding than you'd think." She turned around and gasped, almost running into Logan who was standing just inches away from her…their noses almost touching. His rustic wooded scent overwhelmed her and she held her breath in an attempt to calm her now raging hormones.

Logan saw the internal struggle in Storm's blue-grey-green eyes…they changed color depending on her mood…and right now, Logan guessed by the flashing electric green, her hormones were peaked. A sly smile crossed his lips. "Are you making indirect comments as to my sensual prowess, Ro?"

She could hardly breathe, the close proximity of his body to hers was driving her insane. "N-no, I wasn't referring to that at all…just the fact that you think …you're capable of…uncovering my innermost secrets and my emotions and my feelings I, I highly doubt you're even capable of…Of…."

"Of what? You don't think I have what it takes to unlock your greatest fears? Or your greatest _desires_ and _passions?" _

"Logan how come I get the feeling we're completely off topic?"

"I don't know, I'm just…following what you're eyes are telling me, Ro."

"Don't be ridiculous…my eyes are fine." her breathing was hitched and heavy.

"Their green, Ro…vivid electric green…I don't think I've ever seen them that color before…but I _do _know they change color when you're mood changes…or in this case…when you're emotions are heightened." His warm breath ghosted across her face and his voice was low and husky…and she caught something resonating that of …_longing, desire…_

"Logan…" Suddenly, her mind clicked. This wasn't Logan…not the Logan she knew…he never came onto her like this but she'd just remembered that today was the 11th of May…the one year anniversary of Jean's death. Of course, it all made sense to her now. Logan would doubtless not forget the date of Jean's death and no doubt, it was tearing him up inside. He was lonely, broken and lost…he was the strongest man she'd ever known but even he had a breaking point…and Jean was it. His emotions were raging between anger, loss, fear and despair and loneliness… it was his _emotions _talking, not him and even though storm felt and incessant pull to him, she refused to allow him to fool himself or allow herself to be used as someone's pity rebound. "Logan, you need to stop this, I understand what you're doing but this isn't the way to go about it."

Logan broke from his erotic perusal of her face and his expression turned blank. "I don't…wait what do you mean?"

"Logan…" her voice was soft, gentle and level. Her small hand pressed against his chest…it felt warm and comforting. "Today's the 11th….I know it's been a year since…"

Suddenly, it all clicked together in his mind. Sure, today was the one year anniversary of Jean's death; he couldn't have forgotten, he was certain no one had…but for Storm she was completely misreading his advances as his way of distracting himself and finding comfort to ease the pain and loneliness. Ok sure, he was lonely, lonely as hell. And he'd gone through more emotional pain that he imagined was possible to live through, when Jean died. But he wasn't feeling any of it now…it still hurt but it didn't consume him. Logan had come to a point where he wanted to stop living in the past, not only for himself but for those around him. Everyone here was depending on him and Storm now; they were what kept this place together and they kept everyone's hopes alive. He was damned if he'd let his own selfish self-pity over the loss of someone that he was never fully sure, really loved him, get in the way of his responsibilities to Storm and the kids. He wasn't gonna run away again…he'd done enough running and it was now time to face it, man up and move on. He wanted to be happy too…he didn't want to spend the rest of his life alone; he genuinely wanted to find someone who could fill the emptiness in his heart, someone who wouldn't just know him but understand him, how he looked at things, the way he thought, how his mind worked, how he felt…he wanted the whole package…and he knew deep down that even if Jean were still alive today, there would always be a part of him that she could never fill…because she wasn't like him; she wasn't the _same. _…but Storm was different. She knew Logan's history; from the first moment they'd met, she could read him like a book. She knew him well and how to handle him. When he was being an ass and no one else could get through, Storm was always the one that broke down his barriers; she always got through and would even knock him off his feet if need be to get some sense into him. She understood him…they were the same. But there was so much more to Ro than just her ability to understand him; she was everything he needed; she was strong, confident. She wasn't the type to crumble at the first sign of a battle…she wasn't weak, dependent and needy…she had an overwhelming strength about her but at the same time…she had that innate need to care for, love and meet the needs of those around her…she wasn't internal. She was always looking for opportunities to care for the needs of others, emotionally as well as physically. She wasn't coy or bi-polar like Jean had been…with Jean, he never knew if she was serious about her feelings for him or if she was just playing games; she seemed to like the attention of two men vigorously fighting over her but she never stepped up to the plate and made up her mind on who she wanted….she wanted to have her cake and eat it too.

Storm was the complete opposite. If she wanted something, she went for it with all she had, she'd fight for it and work for it…but if things didn't go well, she never forced the issue….she knew when it was appropriate to back down and let things just flow naturally. She wasn't over-bearing either; she never put herself out there, tried hard to be noticed…she never drew attention to herself….she was just Ro and she always would be.

And he knew, she needed him. Although he admired her strength, like himself, she always worried about herself last; she never saw the need to lean on someone else for strength for a while…she was always pushing ahead trying to get everything done and when she hit a barricade, she never asked for anyone's pity…she always pulled herself together and just plowed straight through it. Ro was unstoppable at times…but she wasn't invincible…she needed someone by her side to support her…she needed someone with equal strength to keep her motivated…yet someone who was also strong enough to slow her down and remind her to take it easy. She needed to be reminded that she was important, valued and that she deserved to be loved and cared for….

Logan wanted to be that for Ro. God, he wanted it more than anything he just had never realized it until now; he'd been looking for it in all the wrong places when it was right in front of his face all along. "Look Ro, I know what you're saying…and I understand it but I'm not looking for a pity fling…I'm bein serious here."

Storm watched him cautiously…part of her leapt for joy at his words and the other part of her shrank away, terrified.

"I'm a changed man. a lot of things are different now and…I really don't see how anyone could go through what we've been through and not be forever changed. I don't see things the way I used to, the things I used to think were important…they don't matter to me as much…and the things that I never really saw; the things I took fore granted, those matter more to me than they ever have."

"Like what things?" her voice was low and tentative.

"Like this school…the professor's dream, everything he's worked for to achieve…it's a noble cause and I wanna be a part of that; I can't let these kids down…we're all they've got and all their hopes are restin on our shoulders…I realize that now and it's something I'm not gonna walk away from again."

She pursed her lips; Logan though he saw a trace of disappointment in her eyes…as if she was hoping for something more..

"And…there's people in my life that have always been there for me; I took them fore granted but now they mean a lot to me…a hell of a lot."

"Yes well, Hank does have the knack for endearing himself to everyone he meets and he's very generous and sacrificing."

"Yes he is…he's a good fur ball…but I wasn't talking about him, Ro."

When Storm refused to look at him, he cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her face to meet his. "I was talking about you."

She was trembling now. The feel of Logan's rough but gentle hand against her skin was nearly overwhelming. She felt herself loosing composure but she willed her whirling thoughts and emotions into submission. "Well we've been through a lot together, Logan it's natural that we do have a bond…a strong camaraderie and-"

He shook his head. He could see in her eyes that she knew what he meant but her stubbornness got in the way…he knew this was gonna be a hell of a fight but he was willing to accept the challenge; if it meant finally having storm where he'd needed and wanted her all along…by his side, he would go to the ends of the earth to win her.

"This is more than camaraderie that I'm talking about here, Ro and I think we both know you know that…you're just being stubborn."

"I'm not easy like Jean was, Logan…you can't swoon me with a few fancy words and longing looks…besides it's not even me you're needing and missing…it's always been Jean and one year of her being gone, hasn't changed that." and with that, she shoved his hand away from her face and brushed past him.

"So you're just gonna walk away from me, Ro?"

She froze in the entrance. Turning she looked at him. He stood steadily staring at her; she could see determination in his eyes…a part of her wanted to believe him so desperately but she couldn't. she couldn't let herself fall like that again…it wouldn't end in anything but disaster and heart-break. "I don't believe in fairytales, Logan…the whole what-I-needed-has-been-there-all-along, it-was-always-you bull…that's just a re-run from an old 30's movie…it doesn't exist in the real world."

"And what if it did? What if what you've needed was always right here…what if it's always been me, Ro? What you gonna do then…you gonna walk away from that? From me?"

A scornful smile spread across her lips as she shot an icy look over her shoulder at him. "Why not, running away's always worked for you, right?"

Her icy comment was like a kick in his gut and the icy glare of her eyes told him that she meant it out of truth…but also out of hurt; she felt abandoned by him all those times he'd left. He felt powerful guilt just then but also a glimmer of hope; Ro's disdain for him was rooted in built up anger and hurt since he'd left…there was obviously a spark somewhere deep inside her that cared more for him than she'd admit. And that spark was gonna be his ticket to winning her back. For good.


End file.
